Perfecto Desastre
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: Es la tan esperada boda de Inuyasha con Kagome, pero saldrá como ellos lo planearon.¿Que se puede esperar de una planificadora lunática y un novio atolondrado? Reto del Foro ¡Sientate! Por Favor pasen a leer


**¡HI! Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, me veo en la obligación de aclarar que Inuyasha y compañía no son míos son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia.**

**A si esta historia participa en uno de los retos del foro ¡Sientate!, reto propuesto por Ako Nomura. Ya sin más que decir comencemos**

**/**

****Era una linda mañana la que adornaba el Sengoku, una de esas como de cuento de hadas, pájaros cantando, cielo despejado todo perfecto…

-¡Mocoso ven acá!-

-¡Oye metete con alguien de tu tamaño… no Inuyasha no me pegues!

Creo qué hable muy temprano.

-¡KAGOME, INUYASHA ME PEGO!- Declaro el pequeño kitsune con un gran chipote en la cabeza

-¡INUYASHA!... No golpees a Shippō- dijo Kagome con una tranquilidad qué asustaba

**/****_*KAGOME´S POV *_****/**

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, desde la muerte de Naraku y la destrucción de la perla de Shikon había paz, bueno estaban los yōkais qué atacaban la aldea, también estaban las hechiceras, los aldeanos qué se molestaban cuando Inuyasha se burla de sus tradiciones… Bueno de todos modos nunca hubo paz en el Sengoku.

Pero bueno en qué estaba a si habían cambiado muchas cosas, Sango y Miroku se casaron, durante los tres años qué no estuve en el Sengoku tuvieron hijos tres si soy exacta, dos gemelas y un bebe varón, Shippō entrena para mejorara sus transformaciones y a menudo sale de la aldea, Rin está viviendo con la anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru la dejo en la aldea dice Kaede qué es para qué Rin aprenda a convivir con humanos y para al momento de elegir a donde ir pueda saberlo, yo opino qué Sesshomaru sabía qué la niña se enfrentaría a muchos peligros si seguía con él y quería qué estuviera segura.

Yo llegue después de una larga espera, admito qué estaba muy confundida al principio pero, ¿Quién no se confundiría si el medio demonio del qué estas enamorada te beso, llegas y lo primero qué te dice es tonta y se desaparece o más bien se rehúsa a hablar contigo?, una situación muy normal verdad. Llegue a la aldea y la anciana Kaede me ofreció hospedarme en su casa, acepte y me entreno como sacerdotisa.

**/ FIN KAGOME´S POV/**

_EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR_

-¿Inuyasha cuando se lo dirás a la señorita Kagome?-

-Decirle qué Miroku no sé de qué hablas-

-Inuyasha no te hagas el tonto, sé muy bien qué deseas proponerle matrimonio a la señorita Kagome-

-Khe, de donde sacas eso Miroku-

-De cuando vi como casi te le declaras a Shippō-

**/*****_FLASH BACK*_****/**

-Kagome yo yo quería decirte algo- decía un tímido hanyou

-Si Inuyasha- respondió con un tono algo raro una extraña Kagome

-¿Kagome estas bien, tienes fiebre?- Inuyasha sudaba de lo nervioso qué estaba

-No Inuyasha estoy bien- decía Kagome con una sonrisa

-Ahhh, veras yo yo quería decirte qué…- tartamudeaba Inu mientras se acercaba a Kagome

-Qué te pasa- decía Kagome nerviosa por la cercanía

-Yo quería decirte qué… ¿Kagome desde cuando tienes cola?- replico Inuyasha

**_*PLUP*_**

-Jeje, hola Inuyasha como has estado- decía un Shippō qué todo este tiempo estuvo transformado en Kagome

-¡Mocoso, como te atreves a hacer eso!- gritaba colérico el hanyou

-NO ME RECLAMES A MI PERRO TONTO, TU ERES EL QUÉ CONFUNDE A KAGOME CON CUALQUIERA- Reto Shippō

-¡YA VERAS ENANO!

-Mas vale aquí corrió-

**/**

-¡Mocoso ven acá!-

-¡Oye metete con alguien de tu tamaño… no Inuyasha no me pegues!

**/*FIN FLASH BACK*/**

**-Oye tu cuando viste eso- Dijo molesto Inuyasha pues no le agrado mucho la idea de qué el monje se enterara de la "travesura" de Shippō**

-Bueno estaba caminando tranquilamente por ahí para…-

-Te escapabas de Sango verdad ¬¬ - Interrumpió amablemente Inuyasha

-Bueno no importa de quien me escapaba, digo importa cuando se lo dirás a la señorita Kagome-

-No me presiones Miroku, ya encontrare yo cuando-

-Qué te parece si ensayamos-

-Khe, como sea-

-Cierra los ojos, y desconecta tus sentidos solo di lo qué sientas y ya listo-

_Decir lo qué siento ja, pues lo qué quiero es descuartizarte por obligarme a hacer esto, y por qué se oyen pasos, ya sea de a ver ido, mejor a si no me hace caso a lo qué digo_

-Kagome yo quiero pedirte qué te cases conmigo- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado y de golpe, como si se lo hubiera dicho a Kagome

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y maldijo internamente a Miroku, con razón se oían pasos. El muy descarado fue por Kagome y ella oyó su confesión, esperen oyó su confesión.

-Kagome yo… déjame explicarte… Miroku… el- Tartamudeaba Inuyasha mientras intentaba explicarle a la piedra roja qué era Kagome

-Inu...Inuyasha tu...tu dijiste qué- decía atónita Kagome

La noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, Miroku la había dicho qué Inuyasha la buscaba, cosa rara ya qué no le dirigía palabra desde hace semanas, fue al bosque y se encuentra con la sorpresa de qué Inuyasha le pide matrimonio, debe ser un sueño.

-Khe, tonta yo no dije nada-

_Qué haces solo se enojara, bueno no es mi culpa qué me oyera yo ni quería decirle aun, qué raro por qué aun no me ha sentado_

-Kagome… tierra llamando a Kagome- decía mientras movía su mano por delante de la cara de Kagome

**_-_**Inuyasha… OSUWARI, ERES UN TONTO, OSUWARI, COMO SE TE OCURRE RETRACTARTE DE LO QUÉ DIJISTE OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI – gritaba una Kagome al borde de las lagrimas

**-**Ahh...piedad…X_X-

-y ACEPTO-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué ACEPTO IDIOTA Y POBRE DE TI SI CAMBIAS DE OPINION POR QUÉ SOY CAPAS DE HACER UN HOYO HASTA EL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA…

**/**

…y eso fue lo qué paso Sango-

-Ay ese donde esta-

-Esta haya desmayado o dormido, despertara hasta mañana-

-Tengo una idea- dijo Sango con una sonrisa diabólica

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sango?- decía una un poco asustada Kagome

-¿El quiere una boda contigo no?- sentencio la castaña sin quitar ese dejo de maldad en su cara, provocando un sonrojo en su amiga por la pregunta tan directa

-Lo tomare como un sí, pues démosle una boda esto es lo qué haremos y tu nos vas a ayudar- señalo Sango a su marido con una mirada qué decía _Si no lo haces te lo hare pagar muy caro_

- claro Sanguito como no- _Ahora si qué la monstrua de Sango está enojada pobre Inuyasha a ver qué te espera_

-Perfecto entonces haremos esto- Dijo Sango mientras les decía a los demás qué se integraran

Mientras Sango les explicaba su maquiavélico plan un inconsciente Inuyasha…

-¿Anciana Kaede qué es esto?- decía la pequeña Rin mientras picaba a un objeto con tierra, en un hoyo y al parecer inconsciente

-deja eso Rin, vamos a la aldea- dijo Kaede muy calmada

-Si-

**/ ****_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE _****/**

-Esa Kagome, pero quien se cree qué es para dejarme en ese agujero y para colmo se enojo- Iba reclamando y maldiciendo nuestro hanyou favorito

Noto qué había mucho movimiento en el pueblo, los aldeanos iban de allá para acá muy atareados y las aldeanas arreglaban y adornaban

_Qué estará pasando, qué yo sepa no toca fiesta_

-Espera Miroku ¿Qué tanto movimiento hay aquí?-

-Veras mi amigo es qué…

-Inuyasha hasta qué apareces- decía Sango entrando a la escena con un vestido

-Sango qué tanto traes como qué hasta qué me aparezco-

-Si, hay ya decía yo qué contigo no se puede, primero te le declaras a Kagome, luego te desmayas y por ultimo nos dejas planear la boda a nosotras solas por qué te desapareces-

-Khe, nunca me desaparecí, es culpa de Kagome por haberme sentado…

-Qué dijiste Inuyasha-

-Qué no me desaparecí qué estaba en el suelo por qué Kagome me sentó-

-Duro tanto, Inuyasha Kagome te sentó hace un mes tu boda es hoy-

-QUÉ CUANDO PASO ESO-

-Como sea, solo cámbiate y prepárate Miroku te ayudara-

-Calma amigo ven yo te guio-

**/**

**La mañana transcurrió en calma, bueno algo parecido. Los aldeanos decoraron cerca del Goshimboku, el monje qué los casaría ya había llegado, solo faltaban los novios.**

- Sango segura qué esto saldrá bien-

-Claro Kagome, tu tranquila todo saldrá bien las cosas ya están preparadas, ya está todo-

-Mmm bueno, oye le dijiste a Kouga-

-Claro como se me iba a olvidar algo tan importante-

**/**

-Miroku no pienso salir con esto-

-Claro qué lo harás-

-Khe, bromeas esto es ridículo-

-Tardamos mucho en hacerlo… digo la señorita Kagome lo escogió para ti-

-Como sea, nos vamos-

**/**

**-Kagome te ves hermosa-**

**-¿En serio?-**

**-Si en serio, oye alguien quiere saludarte-**

**-Kagome, qué alegría qué por fin te vayas a casar- chillaba una pelirroja qué llevaba por nombre Ayame**

-Gracias Ayame pero podrías soltarme me cuesta respirar- dijo con trabajo Kagome ya qué Ayame la estaba abrazando un poco fuerte

-Ohhh, claro lo siento-

-Kagome ya es hora-

-De acuerdo, llego el momento, joven Kouga-

-Kagome, si ese chucho te llega a hacer daño no dudes en pedirme ayuda para lo que necesites-

-Claro, solo vamos-

**/**

**_Donde está, por qué no ha llegado, de seguro se arrepintió, qué hago, Demonios ni siquiera sé como está planeada esta estúpida boda_**

_-_Inuyasha amigo tranquilo, no pasa del hecho de qué se halla arrepentido y no venga-

**_*PLAZ*_**

-CALLATE MIROKU MEJOR NO ME AYUDES-

-Inuyasha ahí viene- Interrumpió Shippō por el bien de Miroku

-Y mira de quien viene acompañada- Recalco Miroku para disgusto de cierto peli plateado qué en ese momento deseaba matar al dulce acompañante de Kagome, SU Kagome

-Sarnosito, se puede saber qué haces- Pregunta con voz cortante, del coraje ni siquiera había reparado en Kagome qué se encontraba del brazo de Kouga ya qué este la iba a llevar hasta el altar.

-Qué no es obvio pulgoso la llevo al altar y pobre de ti si le haces algo-

-A quien le dices pulgoso lobo mugriento pedazo de…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grita de la nada la novia interrumpiendo la discusión y justo en ese momento ah Inuyasha se le ocurre ver a Kagome mientras esta comienza a regañarlos

_Ka…Kagome esta…esta preciosa no tengo idea de lo qué le esté diciendo a ese lobo rabioso o de lo qué me este gritando a mí, se ve muy enfadada ha de ser uno de esos sermones de qué no debemos pelearnos…_

_-…_Y por eso Kouga me llevó al altar, ¿estas de acuerdo Inuyasha?-

- Ahh nani- _Ni cuenta me di cuando dejo de hablar, ni cuando Kouga se fue_

- ¿Qué si estas de acuerdo?, ¿No escuchaste nada de lo qué te dije?-

-Ehh claro qué escuche, como sea acá lo importante no es quien te lleve, lo qué importa es qué te cases conmigo-

-Como fastidias-

-chicos, el monje ha llegado- Dice Sango apareciendo de la nada señalando a un monje qué venia de otro pueblo.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de este hombre y de esta mujer, por las maravillas y bondades de nuestro Dios…bla-bla-bla.

_Qué fastidio ya ni modo toco aguantar sermón de monje_

-…Si hay alguien aquí qué se oponga a esta unión qué hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-¡YO ME OPONGO!

Todo mundo voltea hacia donde se escucha la voz la persona qué lo dijo es un ¿aldeano?

-NO YO ME OPONGO

Ahora la qué habla es una aldeana

-Yo eh amado en secreto ah Inuyasha yo debo casarme con él no tu

-No yo me opongo, eh querido a la sacerdotisa Kagome desde hace mucho no dejare qué un hanyou me la quite.

-YO ME OPONGO

-Y YO

-Y YO

- YO TE AMO INUYASHA

- Y YO A TI KAGOME

Al final todos los aldeanos juraban amar a su querida sacerdotisa Kagome, y todas las aldeanas decían querer con todo su corazón a su hermoso Inuyasha

-¡ALTOOO!

Se hizo el silencio, las discusiones por ver quien se quedaba con quien se detuvieron, todos voltearon a ver a la persona qué grito qué era nada más y nada menos qué

-Kikyo- dijeron todos al unisonó

-Así es y no vine a impedir esta boda, si no a decir algo muy importante, algo qué cambiara el sentido de las cosas.-

- …..-

- lo qué vengo a decir es qué... Inuyasha… el… ¡INUYASHA LA TIENE CHIQUITA!

Y así como llego de rápido, así se fue, mientras tanto la cara de Inuyasha parecía un poema, Kagome tenía la mandíbula hasta el piso y toda la gente se quedo helado

-MJJM Bueno prosigamos con esto en vista de qué nadie se opuso, Inuyasha Taisho acepta a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta qué la muerte los separe-

-Ace… A-

TODAS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODAS las mujeres tenían la mirada clavada en el unas decían _No lo digas_, otras provenientes de Sango la cual lo amenazaba amablemente _Si dices qué no juro qué te torturare lentamente y le daré tus sobras a Kirara, _y finalmente su dulce esposa qué prácticamente le decía lo mismo qué Sango pero sumándole una promesa de infinitos osuwaris.

-Acepto- Dijo finalmente

-Bien, ahora Kagome Higurashi acepta usted a Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta qué la muerte los separe-

-Acepto- dijo ella rápidamente y feliz

-Bueno en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia- Dijo terminando y cerrando la ceremonia el sacerdote.

Ambos están tensos y cuando se iban a acercar…

**_*PLOCK*_**

Un Jaken volador cayó en la cabeza de Inuyasha

-Como te atreves a no invitarme a tu boda- Reclamaba un algo enfurecido Sesshomaru mientras aterrizaba a un lado de Inuyasha y empezaba a transformarme

-Cariño te doy un consejo- ofreció amablemente su ahora esposa a su marido qué al parecer no reaccionaba

-MMJJ-

-CORRE-

Y así es como el resto de la tarde mientras los demás celebraban el recién casado huía de la furia de su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto…

-Sango vez te dije qué algo se nos había olvidado-

-Bueno no es mi culpa, tú no organizaste una boda en un día, ni les pediste a los aldeanos qué hicieran todo a último minuto-

-Lo sé, pero bueno admito qué quizás se me paso lo de invitar a Sesshomaru-

-Pues ya ni modo, no más esperemos no te deje viuda al primer día.

**/ ****_FIN _****/**

**Bueno eso es todo les dejo el link de la pagina del foro, solo quiten los espacios, revísenlo es bastante bueno y dejan buenos retos**

**www(ESPACIO).fanfiction(ESPACIO) (ESPACIO)forum/Si%C3%(ESPACIO)A9ntate/84265/**


End file.
